Sentimientos ¿prohibidos?
by V-Kun
Summary: Draco tiene un secreto interesante, y solo quiere que un grupo de personas lo asepten,¿pero que sucede si una de esas personas siente algo por él al verlo despues de tanto tiempo?.Recuerdos dolorosos, reencuentros incómodos, un secreto sorprendente.
1. Chapter 1

**Tabú**

* * *

La cosas mas importantes siempre son las mas difíciles de contar, son cosas de las que un ser humano siente vergüenza al no tener las palabras correcta para expresarlo o por simple desagrado, por lo que se convierten en secretos o temas que la gente rechaza, si tocamos el tema solo nos encontramos con mirada extrañas de las personas k no entienden lo que hablamos, lo que somos o céntimos, no lo ven de la misma manera del que lo cuenta o comenta, no le dan importancia a las palabras que asen que nuestra vos se quiebre al tratar de explicarlas y eso es lo peor, que no entiendan, que el secreto continúe siéndolo, no por falta de valor, sino por un ser humano comprensivo.

Solo tengo dieciocho años, y cargo con migo un gran secreto que me puede llevar a la oscuridad si no soy comprendido, si no soy aceptado, si ella me desprecia,será mi fin.

Mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy

Regreso a Inglaterra después de seis años en Hungría.

Y solo pido que ella me comprenda.

* * *

**Mi primer FF con su primer mini cap xD, es corto lo se, pero si dios me lo permite en la tarde coloco el segundo cap**

**¿Comentarios?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	2. El primero momento duro de Draco

**El primer momento duro de Draco**

**...**

**El final de algo que nunca existió**

Junio 4 de 1991

Bristol Inglaterra

Era la cuarta mañana lluviosa del mes, las calles de la hermosa ciudad de Bristol, se encontraban oscuras, frías, húmedas y carente de personas, las únicas almas que se aventuraban a caminar por estas, eran protegidas del frío manto de lluvia por sus oscuros paraguas. A esepcion de un pequeño niño de diez años que se resguardaba de la lluvia bajo un tordo oscuro y viejo, dándole la espalda a una cafetería mediadamente llena.

Observo el frío y oscuro cielo con una mirada misteriosa, frívola, intimidante, egoísta y fanfarrona para su edad, como preguntándole, ¿cuando demonios dejara de llorar?. Sus piro sonoramente dejando escapar su calido aliento en forma de humo espeso que sale por sus finos y rosados labios, paso su mano derecha en su coronilla para sacudir su aplatino y pulcro cabello peinado hacia atrás, solo para dejarlo en segundo desordenado por completo y ligeramente mas seco, sacudió su pequeño saco azul rey de su uniforme y pantalón blanco evitando que el olor a humedad lo asquee mas.

Metió su mano en la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón para tomar su pañuelo y poder secarse la cara, pero lo que saco fue un pequeño papel muy bien doblado por la mitad, causando una notoria cara de molestia la cual podía ser confundida por berrinche debido al las engañosas fracciones faciales del niño dándole una apariencia adorable para todo aquel que pasaba en ese instante al frente de él.

—_Genial_—musito entre dientes apenas audible mientras fulminaba con la mirada mercurio al inofensivo pedazo de papel—Si mis padres se enteran...¡demonios!—grito de repente ganando algunas miradas curiosas—_¡Este es el quinto reporte del mes!_—se dijo entre susurros confidentes mientras guardaba el pedazo de papel, a pesar de estar ya en vacaciones, sus padres lo obligarlo a tomar clases extras en el mismo colegio durante vacaciones, y en lo que va de ellas se a metido en algunos problemas, maldijo la hora en la que se dejo convencer por Crabbe y Goyle de saltarse historia.

Junto a sus "amigos" se salto historia ocultándose en la parte trasera del gimnasio, sin embargo las nuevas y molestas rondas del director le avían costado ya cinco reportes algunos de ellos dúrate sus clases y otros en sus vacaciones de penúltimo año. El primero de ellos fue por molestar a alumnos mas pequeños que él, el segundo por tomar pertenencias ajenas a él, el tercero fue por regresar esta bajo bromas pesada, cuotas indebidas o simple mente por lanzar los objetos en la cara del dueño por molestar, el curto fue el que mas problemas le dio...a tres días de terminar el quinto curso él y un grupo de compañeros se infiltraron en la sector de los estudiantes del colegio superior que se encontraban en el mismo terreno, solo que separado de los mas jóvenes, ellos lograron entrar en los vestidores del equipo femenino de croquet, donde por mas de una hora y media aprendieron mas biología humana del sexo opuesto que en las clases de biología del profesor Tom Riddle. A su padre no le molesto este reporte, pero a su madre...

Sus piro por segunda ves para regresar a la realidad, al parecer el cielo no tenia planeado para de llorar, miro su reloj, eran la diez de la mañana, el director los había mandado con un reporte, una semana de castigo una ves que las laces se reanularan y un viaje no pagado a sus respectivas casas a tres horas de la salida normal, a mitad de su camino fue atrapado por la lluvia obligándolo a toma refugio en el viejo tordo del café del viejo Flitwick. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza para abrirlos de golpe y encontrarse de nuevo las fría gotas de lluvia.

—Maldicion—mascuño con desesperación por debajo mientras comenzaba a correr en línea recta rumbo a su casa y un muy posible resfriado.

**...**

—¿De que quieres hablar Lucius?—pregunto educadamente una mujer rubia de mirada color mercurio mientra bajaba las escaleras con elegancia hasta la oscura vestíbulo de la entrada de aquella enorme casa.

El mencionado no respondió de inmediato, observo a la mujer abrigada con una fina, costosa y calida gabardina gris oscuro, para después posar su mirada en la delicadae brady en su mano derecha. Narcissa al no tener respuesta lo miro molesta pero atenta a la actitud a sus acciones y vestimentas, era normal ver aquel sujeto de cabellera larga y aplatinada, tez pálida y mirada azulada insufrible vestido de trajes caros y camisas de seda por lo regular color esmerada y un bastón con la cabeza de serpiente como empuñadura.

—Quiero el divorcio—solto sereno rompiendo el silencio en el vestíbulo.

—Ya me preguntaba yo cuando lo pedirías—respondio sin inmutarse parada al pie de la escalera altaneramente

—¡Ya me canse de mantener esta entupida farsa del matrimonio perfecto!—rugio el hombre lanzando la copa de brady a un lado de su esposa—¡Todo el que nos conoce sabe perfectamente que me eres infiel después de dos años de dar a luz a Draco!—continuo encarando la pose altiva de Narcissa mientras esta lo fulminaba con la mirada—Y lo que es aun mejor—dijo arrastrando las palabras—Saben que yo lo ¡SÉ!—termino tomando el brazo de Narcissa y aguantar las ganas de arremeter contra ella.

—¿Has pensado en Draco?—pregunto deshaciendo del agaré de Lucius para colocarse en jaras, mientras el pálido rostro de este se torna rojo de golpe.

—¡¿Tu pensaste en él cuando te revolcabas con ese maldito?—susurro peligros tomando violentamente el delicado mentón de la mujer tratando de mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba después de ocho años de callar—Sabes que saldrás perdiendo si me tez a Draco en esto—agrego apretando mas fuerte.

—Draco se ira con migo—logro articular una ves zafada del violento agaré.

Lucius, solo la miro con desprecio y burla, no respondió a la amenaza de su aun esposa, acomodo su saco con delicadeza para encaminarse a la puerta de entrada donde poso su mano sobre la redonda perilla la cual giro lentamente—Eso jamás sucederá—dijo para después abrí de golpe la puerta dejando ver al pie de esta, un pequeño rubio completamente empapado y mirada perdida, acompañado por dos hombres altos y trajeados que observaban a Lucius .

—Caballeros escolten a la...—no termino de hablar cuando su mirada se cruzo con la grisácea de su hijo que lo miraba confundido—Señar, hasta la salida de mi propiedad donde encontrara sus maletas listas—continuo monótono apartando su mirada de Draco para mirar a los dos sujetos frente a él—llebela a donde quiera, pero eso si, vigílenla, no quiero que salga del país sin darme el divorcio—culmino fulminando a Narcissa con su mirada

Narcissa no dijo nada mas, se encamino hasta la entrada donde se hinco hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo que al escuchar la palabra divorcio se sumergió en un estado de letrado profundo —Draco—llamo con cariño sin obtener respuesta —Toma cariño, no podré dartelo lo mañana—dijo en susurros solo para que él escuchara, mientra colocaba una cajita color esmeralda en sus pálida y temblorosas manos—Nos veremos pronto—agrego para colocar un corto beso en la frente y un feliz cumpleaños apenas audible mientra se levantaba y caminaba con la frente en alto hasta la entrada del lugar siendo acompañado por los dos hombres.

Draco observo el pequeño presente en sus manos, pero no le ocasionó ni una alegría, de lo que él mas alardeaba era sobre su familia, de la gran pareja que tenia de padres, le encantaba que los demás lo miraran con recelo al caminar en medio de dos persona prominentes, le gustaba presumir que llevaba en sus genes dos de las mas grandes familias prestigiosas de Inglaterra, le encantaba hacerles saber de cualquier medio posible que él era un Malfoy, un orgulloso niembro de la familia Malfoy, una familia que no existió.

* * *

**El segundo episodio espero k les guste XD, pasara un cap mas k sera la continuacion de este para despues pasar vl precente de nuevo donde se desatara todo el problema xDDDD...**


End file.
